


It's Okay, Princess

by the_girl_without_a_face



Category: Alternative-Star Wars, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin/Leia, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family Fluff, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: 7-year-old Leia has a nightmare about her parents and a mysterious dark figure. Her father comes to her aid.  STAR WARS -ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE  I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas and Disney do.  One-Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this is the very first time that post a fanfiction about the amazing galaxy of Star Wars.
> 
> Hope you like it :3

Leia was lying on her soft bed, with her big pillow. She was snuggled underneath her favorite white blanket, her parents had just kissed her goodnight. It was a cold night in her favorite planet. It was a rarity to be less than hot in her home planet, but it gave her the perfect opportunity to sleep with the blanket pulled up to her chin. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, being soon called by the world of dreams.  
That night, though, Leia was engulfed by the world of nightmares.

It was dark.  
The 7-year-old girl looked around, her eyes scanning the emptiness, but she only found pitch black wherever she looked. She heard footsteps coming closer from behind.  
She quickly turned to the source of the sound, only to be met by darkness. A cold shiver ran down her spine. Feeling uneasy by the idea of being watched. She got into a fighting position, just like her father had taught her. After all, it was important for her to defend herself, as he said it himself. She slightly bent her knees and contracted the muscles in her arms protectively in front of her face and upper torso.  
A strange noise followed the footsteps. A mechanical noise. Though it was loud, almost troubling her focus, she couldn’t quite put her finger into it. It sounded like a… A breathing, maybe?  
Perhaps it was a second creature, but it didn’t sound like the owner of the footsteps was accompanied.  
She turned 180 degrees when she heard a scream from behind her. She promptly started running. That voice was her Mother’s, she just knew it. Her short legs ran towards the non-stopping shouts for help, but with every step the sound seemed to go further away from her. And grow more desperate.  
One sound increased its volume along constantly: the mechanical sound, that now she was certain was a breathing. Someone that needed a life-support system to breath properly.  
A second voice joined the screaming, this one graver. Leia breathed sharply and slowed her velocity for a millisecond as she recognized the second voice. She was certain it belonged to her father.  
She ran faster than she ever had. Her parents needed her aid, immediately.  
The screaming and the mechanical breathing were louder by the second, until those three things were all she could hear. Her thoughts were mixed with the noises around her, but she couldn’t concentrate in those at that moment. She had to keep running.  
Beads of sweat poured from her forehead and neck, from running and nervousness. And fear.  
She should not let fear control her, so she tried to remain calm. Force knows how difficult it was.  
It all stopped suddenly and, not knowing where to look because of the darkness, she stopped where she stood. Leia searched for a light, for a voice, a sound, anything, but there was none.  
All she could her was her own breathing. It was loud and she could feel her accelerated heart beating on her chest, pounding her ribcage.  
“Mom?” She called, her high-pitched voice echoing, “Dad?”  
No response.  
A bright white light came from the ceiling. Or was it the sky? Leia didn’t bother to check, because she saw her mother. Illuminated by the light, she looked pale, her long dark hair sprawled around her head. She was sweaty and crying and screaming, calling for help. She looked tired, sad… but beautiful.  
Leia always knew her mother was beautiful. Her father always told her about her mother’s beauty and how she had inherited that trait herself.  
Another light came into view, by her right. A man laid there, blood surrounding his body. His eyes were closed, but he held an expression of pure pain and agony on his face.  
“Daddy!” Leia tried moving, but something was keeping her from walking, from moving at all.  
Neither of her parents heard her.  
“No, child. He is not your father,” a deep voice said. It seemed like it was said through a mask.  
The young girl realized the voice came from the same creature with the strange breathing. It was closer to her now, as if standing beside her. But Leia wasn’t afraid, she was scared for her parents’ lifes.  
“Yes, he is! He is my father!” Leia screamed, still looking at her parents’ figures, tears threaded to spill from her eyes. “Please, let them go. Please.”  
“No. They shall suffer for a long time, little one.” His voice lacked emotions of all sort.  
Leia and the masked man stood in the shadows, so she couldn’t see his face.  
“Why?” she sniffled, holding the tears that blurred her vision. The girl felt a wave of anger, hate and fear emanating from the black-cladded figure. Those dark feelings were almost palpable.  
“Because she betrayed me and he tried to kill me!” His deep voice echoed in the room.  
Her father screamed out in pain.  
“Daddy!” Leia called and tried running to him, but she still couldn’t move.  
“No. I am your father!”  
Suddenly, the entire room was filled by a dark red color. A lightsaber.  
Though it was inches away from Leia’s face, she wasn’t afraid of the weapon. She was afraid of the man that held it. He wore black clothes and an intimidating black mask. She couldn’t even see his eyes. The mechanical breathing was louder than ever, throbbing her head and making her ears scream in pain.  
“No!”

“Leia! Leia, wake up! Leia!”  
The young girl shot up in her bed and was immediately engulfed by strong arms. Tears poured from her face and she was shaking. The smell from the man holding her was enough to soothe her. She enveloped her thin arms around her father’s neck and buried her face under his chin.  
He hugged her, bringing the girl closer to him. His movements made his hair fall in front of his eyes, but he didn’t care. Nothing was more important than his daughter at that moment.  
“Hush now, sweetheart. You’re safe, your mother and I are safe. Everyone is safe,” his words were calm and steady, which helped little Leia calm down her harsh breathing. He kept repeating them, trying to make the girl understand she was indeed safe. He held her close to him with one arm and ran the other hand up and down her back.  
“It’s okay, Princess.”  
Though she wasn’t in fact a princess, her father always said she looked like one, taking after her mother who was once the queen of Naboo. He called her ‘princess’ the first time he held her, and it just stuck.  
She pulled away, her tiny hands holding his robe as if her life depended on it, to inspect her father and make sure he was safe and okay. Hot, salty drops of tears were still falling from her eyes. She saw his shoulder length dark blond hair, the scar than marked his face near his right eye, his bright blue eyes, and his mechanical hand touching her back gently. His eyes were concerned though.  
“Oh daddy!” she sniffled and buried her face on his chest once again. “I’m so happy you’re okay. And mom?”  
“She’s sleeping right now. Safe and sound, as well as Luke,” Anakin told his daughter as he moved to prop his back against the headboard of the bed, Leia still clinging to him. He pulled the blanket to cover her back.  
It was a cold night on Naboo, for more than just temperature purposes. The usual peaceful and pleasant weather failed to fulfill the promises of high temperatures. The Skywalkers were in Naboo for Pooja’s birthday, Padmé’s senatorial business. Anakin, the Jedi Master, was on a duty of protection. He was in charge of protecting his family by orders of the Jedi Counsel, but also by fatherly duty. Padmé, Luke and Leia were his family, his responsibility. He would go the ends of the galaxy if that meant keeping them all safe and happy.  
“Dad?” Leia asked, her voice a mumble from almost falling asleep.  
He kissed her forehead before answering. “Yes, sweetheart?”  
“How did you know about my nightmare? I mean, about what it was?” Though she was tired, she was smart. Curious and brave, too. She reminded Obi-Wan and Anakin of himself when she had bold ideas, though the older man called it “reckless”. Ahsoka and Anakin called them “courageous”.  
She always had been a curious and strong girl.  
“The Force. It allowed me to see what you were feeling, which was what woke me up. And then, when I focused on you,” he touched his index finger lightly to her nose, making her giggle and him smile, “I saw it too. You’ll learn to do it in time, my young Jedi.” She was still a Youngling, but that didn’t matter at the moment.  
“I will?”  
“You will, but not tonight. Tonight has been an agitated night already,” he joked and she laughed.  
“I’m sorry for waking you up,” she whispered.  
“It’s okay, Leia. I’m here to protect you and I would never sleep peacefully knowing you weren’t alright.”  
He kissed her forehead and laid Leia on the bed. He tucked her in and squeezed her hand.  
“Goodnight, sweetheart.”  
“Goodnight, daddy.”  
“I love you,” he whispered right before closing the door, but Leia was already sleeping. He chuckled lightly and expanded his senses to see her dreams, confirming she was indeed having a happy one this time.  
It was in fact a memory from the Temple in Coruscant, when her father was teaching her better stances while holding a lightsaber.  
“I love you, daddy,” she said in the dream, somehow knowing her father would listen. The Force was indeed strong with her. After all, she was a Skywalker.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No?
> 
> Tell me what you like, don't like, hate, love, please!
> 
> May the Force be with you


End file.
